


A Chance Meeting

by Dansedanserevolution



Series: August 2017 Fanfic Challenge [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Age Difference, Comfort Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Old Friends, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rare Pairings, Sex, Showers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansedanserevolution/pseuds/Dansedanserevolution





	A Chance Meeting

Mim rang the water put of her sky blue hair when she entered the old train station. An old ghoul in a tux was standing a few feet from her with his arms crossed.

"Bar's down the stairs, little lady," he said in a low, gravelly voice as she approached. She threw him a nod and a smile and made her way below, leaving a wet trail behind her.

The bar was crowded by everyone seeking shelter from the storm. People bustled about, laughter filling the room, and the soulful croon from the singer in red made her feel at ease.

Mim stepped off the bottom stair and started to make her way across the room. A smelly, drunk man got in her way and slurred something about showing her a good time. She politely declined and he moved on to some other hapless person.

She rolled her shoulders and continued working her way to the bar through the throng of people. When she got close to the counter, she noticed a young man in a leather jacket teetering on a stool. The memory of her own back in DC made her smile. Then she stopped and took another glance. The logo on the back matched hers. A snake with a curled tail that covered the entire back of jacket.

She frowned and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, forcing him to turn around harder than she meant to. A ghoul next to him in a tricorn hat jumped to his feet, but she barely noticed.

Mim's deep green eyes bore into the man's sharp blue ones and she recognized him immediately, her face growing soft. "Bobby?"

She pulled him into a fierce hug, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. He shook his head as they broke apart and she cupped his face.

"Mim? Wh-what are you doing here?"

His hat had tipped back when she hugged him, revealing his matured face. She laughed and he smiled at her.

"Mac, you know her?" the ghoul rasped.

"Fu-heck yes, I know her. This is Mim, the Lone Wanderer." She scanned the area and rubbed the back of her neck, then gave him a pleading look. "Sorry, M. Keeping a low profile?"

"Yeah, it's been a long trip."

"Well, don't worry about. This is Mayor Hancock."

"John's fine," the mayor said, extending his hand,which she shook it gracefully. "Welcome to my town, sister. Any friend of MacCready's isa friend o'mine."

The man clearly knew how to hold his liquor but the signs of a good night were starting to show. Mim turned her attention back to Mac who was in awe over her there.

"You staying near here?" she asked.

"Yeah, got a nice room at the Rexford thanks to Hancock. You?"

"I don't know, yet."

"Let's head over there. There's a chance Clair might still have a room."

"Oh, no! Not without a drink first!" Hancock pulled her back by the hand and grinned broadly at her. He motioned to the Mr. Handy behind the bar. "Three over here, Charlie!" The robot flew over promptly and filled three shots. Hancock handed one to her, "M'lady. Mac!" MacCready groaned, clearly not looking forward to drinking anymore, but still took the small glass anyway. The trio raised their glasses to cheers. "To new - and old - friends!"

The vodka burned down her throat and she coughed. It was good stuff, top shelf. Nothing but the best for the man in charge.

"Alright. I'm done for," Mac slurred.

"What about you, sister?"

She shook her head, "Maybe another night, Mayor. Goodnight."

Hancock saluted her goodbye and she followed Mac up the stairs, letting him lean on her when he started to stumble.

"I thought you could hold your liquor, Bobby."

Mac snorted, "You talk to me after a night with Hancock. He'll fuc- uh, get you real messed up." She chuckled and they stepped out into the night air. The rain had let up to a drizzle. "Rexford's around the corner."

They eventually made it there, their heads and shoulders soaked in the rain from Mac's sluggish walk. The receptionist was all out of rooms so he offered to let her stay with him since she had nowhere else to go.

Mim dropped him onto the bed, where he mumbled into the sheets before starting to snore softly. She shook her head and peeled off her damp jacket, helping him next. Or at least trying to. She took off his hat and boots and managed to get his coat off his unconscious body before crawling under the covers. At least the bed was big - not a dingy mattress on the floor, but two twins pushed together on the bed frame. One of the rare joys of life was a clean bed in a room with a roof in a safe town. She quickly fell into a deep sleep.

\--

Mim jolted awake from a nightmare in the middle of the night. The lights streaming through the windows danced and made strange shadows on the walls. For a moment, she didn't know where she was until a large hand wrapped around her wrist.

"It's alright." Mac mumbled into his pillow sleepily, but kept a tight, reassuring hold on her.

She relaxed looking down at him; his hair falling softly across his dirt-smudged forehead.

"I'm okay. Just going to get some water."

Mac grunted and let her wrist slip from his hand. She padded quietly to the bathroom, sighing heavily when the door was closed and leaning on the sink. She dared a glance at herself in the mirror, but her eyes darted away when she saw the sight. Dark bags under her eyes. Rough lips from running out of balm a week ago. Her hair needed a good washing and so did her body. She now noticed the grime streaked up her arms in the bright light.

She turned her head and smiled all too happily at the shower nestled in the corner. It was pristine. Three white walls and a glass door - all perfect, no cracks. She was positive she'd never undressed faster in her life.

She started the water, which came out freezing, but she still stood under it. The pellets hit her back hard, painful at first, but she sighed and relaxed once they heated up. The hot water massaged her ever-aching muscles and she dropped her head. Her arms dangled by her sides as she watched the layers of the Wasteland swirl down the drain.

The door cracked open, though she didn't look up. If anyone wanted to kill her at that moment, she wouldn't mind dying this way.

"Mim?"

Mac was standing in front of the door, watching her with worry. She made no move to cover herself. She'd traveled with enough strangers too long to care about being seen naked. There was no modesty anymore.

They held each other's gaze for an eternity until his eyes dropped to her neck. He continued taking in every inch of her, finally meeting her gaze again to which he looked away shamefully. There was something sweet about it and she threw caution to the wind.

"Will you help me?"

His eyes snapped to hers, looking for the joke. But it never came. When he didn't move she opened the door and stepped back. He shucked off his clothes - fast enough that he should've been embarrassed - and she noticed to flush across his cheeks and chest, though he kept his face neutral.

Mim backed against the wall as he closed the door behind him. The side of his face ended up in the stream of water and his eyelids fluttered closed. He groaned and leaned into the water, letting it run down his back. He blushed further when he opened his eyes. She was focused on him, her bottom lip slightly tucked beneath her teeth.

Mac stood and moved the hair out of his face. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I know how good it feels. _The water_ ," she added with a chuckle when his throat bobbed.

She held out a bar of soap, which he took, and she turned her back to him. She waited a long moment and was about to say forget it when his soapy hands touched her shoulders. His thumbs rubbed small circles, more of a test, she realized, before he pressed his palms into her muscles. An involuntary moan left her lips. It'd been ages since someone touched her. Well, someone that wasn't trying to cut her throat.

Mac continued to work out the knots, then let his hands stroke down the curve of her back, over her hips. She leaned into his touch, taking a step back to let her head fall back against his shoulder. He sucked in a breath as her body brushed his lightly. There was a reason he wasn't standing close to her. She smiled to herself and backed up to feel his erection on her backside. His hands still rested on her hips, fingers tightening as she rubbed against him.

She tilted her head up to look into the ocean waves of his eyes. His lips were parted, taking in nervous breaths. Her fingers reached up through his brown locks and he let his mouth fall to hers. It was warm and felt like home. Her lips opened willingly, letting their tongues meet.

She should've felt guilty, having known him since he was a kid. But he was a man now and he made her feel like safe. She grasped greedily onto any piece of that feeling she could.

They broke apart, breathing heavy, looking to each other for the next move.

He turned her around, hands traveling up her scarred arms to her collar bone. He stroked the skin there, then ran his fingers down her chest, letting his palm rest against her heart.

He looked into her eyes - a mix of sadness, longing, lust, and fondness. "You're just as beautiful as when I saw you last. Even more so now."

Her heart skipped. "Oh, Bobby," she murmured. "I missed you."

Mac gripped the back of her neck and pulled her into a rough kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her against him. He rolled his hips; his cock rubbing between them. She moaned into his mouth and he broke away chuckling.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a frown.

He shook his head and smiled at her warmly. "I missed you so much. I can't believe you're here."

She couldn't stop the corners of her mouth turning up and she draped her arms around his shoulders, taking in his aged features. She met this little shit when he was twelve - hard to believe it'd been ten years. Last time she saw him was after his Lucy died. He stayed with Mim in Megaton for some time since he had nowhere else to turn. She helped care for Duncan while he sorted himself out. He was such a young dad. She felt bad when he kissed her one night. She'd grown attracted to him, but knew it was wrong to sleep with him while he was like that. She let him cry to sleep in her arms, running her fingers through his hair until his sobs stopped and he curled into her. With a spare key to his house, she told him to use it for as long as he needed after giving him the news she had to go. Her heart broke watching his face, but he understood. She had work to do, but convinced him to stay in her home. Not a day went by that she wasn't thinking about him, hoping he and Duncan made it and were safe and happy.

She pulled from her memories as she felt him shudder against her, realizing the water was spitting out freezing cold water again.

"Doesn't last long here," he chuckled.

"Guess we need to find a way to get warm then, huh?"

Mac turned the shower off quickly and picked her up, carrying her to the bed. He dropped her down carefully, sitting down next to her to take her in. His fingers traced up her legs, over long healed scars and faints bruises, brushing her hips which caused her to whimper as he was so close to touching her where she longed him to. He splayed his hand over her belly and continued up to the space between her breasts. Her nipples were perked up from the cold; pink and round. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and Mim held back a whine.

"Don't make me wait any longer." She tried to keep the pleading out of her voice, but she was getting desperate to be touched.

Mac moved his hand to caress her smooth breasts, his thumb brushing over her nipple. This time, she couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped her. Her back arched into his touch. He kneaded her chest gently, then leaned down to flick his tongue across her other breast, not wanting to leave it neglected.

"Oh, fuck.." She muttered, biting her lip in embarrassment. It's been awhile but this was just pathetic. He was barely touching her and she was already writhing under the contact. She looked down at him and saw his devilish gleam in his eyes. "What the fuck are you smirking at?"

Mac abandoned her breasts and pressed a kiss to her neck, mumbling against it, "I'd dreamed of hearing those sounds from you."

She swallowed thickly, unaware of the amount of charm this guy had in his arsenal. Mim grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back, making him gasp. He fell back on the mattress and she straddled his hips. Her hand left his hair and went to his neck, pressing lightly. "I told you not to make me wait," she hissed.

She reached back and grabbed his cock, lowering herself onto it without warning. Mac closed his eyes and pressed his head back into the sheets, letting out a low groan. She breathed out heavily, rocking slightly as she adjusted to him. She braced her hands on his shoulders and started riding him. His eyes opened when her fingers brushed his jaw. He ran his thumb across her bottom lip and she took it in her mouth, teasing it with her tongue. He withdrew his thumb and eased her back enough to start rubbing circles around her clit.

Well, he certainly knew what he was doing. It didn't take long for her to come undone above him. Her hips slowed, so he used his hand on her hip to guide her and thrust up to bring her to the edge. Her nails dug into his ribs, her mouth open, slack; breathy cries filling the room as she tightened around him.

When had pulled every last wave of her orgasm out, he gathered her against his chest and kissed her head. He rolled them over, still inside her, and began slowly thrusting in and out. Her head lolled to the side, leaving her neck open for his mouth to mark. He dragged his teeth against the column before nipping and sucking the dip in her collarbone.

Regaining herself, she ran her hands over his back, feeling the old scars. He had it so much worse in his life - never knowing anything about safety like she did in the vault. She tried to swallow a sob, but it shuddered out.

"What's the matter?" Mac asked, stopping and turning her head to look into her eyes.

She smiled and breathed in, "Nothing. For once. Something is right."

He gave her a chaste kiss before pulling her up and turning her around. He slid into her from behind, holding her tight to his body. Their heavy panting mixed with hot breaths as they moved in unison.

"H-harder, Bobby. I'm not gonna break."

Mac threaded his fingers through her dyed hair, almost matching the blue of his hazy eyes, and pulled back tightly so her throat was bare to him. A harsh gasp left her and he licked her ear lobe. "Call me RJ."

"Harder, _please_ , RJ," she begged.

He thrust into her - no longer worrying about being gentle - and reached down to rub her core. Her legs started to quake at the quickness of his actions. The stimulation of everything made an array of filthy sounds leave her mouth, which was making him more aroused. She squeaked in surprise as he pushed her head down into the mattress and grabbed her hips, digging his fingers in to pull her hard against him.

"Touch yourself," he rasped.

Her hand found herself, circling her clit hastily, chasing another orgasm. There was a change in Mac's angle; he hit her spot and she saw white. Her fingers curled into the sheets, ripping the thin, frayed fabric slightly. He waited as long as he could then pulled out, coming on her backside with a guttural moan.

Mim fell onto her stomach, her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath. Mac slipped away and came back with a damp towel, cleaning off her back and himself before collapsing on the bed. She turned her head to look at him - a lazy, content smile on her face - and she intertwined their fingers. He lifted their hands to his lips and kissed hers, neither willing to take their eyes off each other.

"That was worth the wait," he quipped.

"Asshole," she murmured.

Mac grinned and rolled over, draping an his limbs over her. "You're not gonna disappear on me before I wake up, are you?"

She turned, wrapping an arm around his neck and nestling close. "Nah, I think I'll hang around here for a bit. If that's okay with you."

"Abso-freaking-lutely," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her mouth and pulling her against his chest.

_Well, maybe a little longer than a bit._


End file.
